Love the Soldier's Way
by prince-heero
Summary: Amara isn't in the most stable relationship. Will she accept a bodyguard? Or will she let Galen kill her? Part of a series that includes some of Trista's and SailorChibiSaturn's stories. Complete.
1. Needing a bodyguard

Love the Soldier's Way

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gundam or sailor moon ! Wish I did cause then Heero would belong to me.

***************************************************

Amara was afraid of what was going to happen. She hadn't gotten home in time from the meeting to cook dinner and have it ready in time for when Galen got home. All of a sudden she heard him come through the front door. ~Oh no! Now I'm really going to get it.~ she thought as she heard him come into the kitchen where she was only half done with dinner. Out of all the scouts she was the only one without a child. No one knew why either, the doctors said that there was nothing wrong with either of them. 

" Amara where the hell is dinner! It is suppose to be on the table when I get home. This is the tenth time this month! I'm sick of it. This is the last time. I'm going to have to punish you now unless you give a valid reason for this!"

" Galen listen to me the meeting lasted longer than it was suppose to! I ran home to get dinner started so it would be on the table tonight on time. I'm so sorry!" She couldn't finish the sentence because he roughly slapped her. She fell to the floor sobbing. ~What's wrong with me? Why am I always so weak around him? Is he drugging me or something?~ She thought as he came closer to her. He roughly picked her up and drug her upstairs. She whimpered as he roughly through her to the bed. She tried to block out the pain as he began to mercilessly rape her. 

The next morning as she left to go guard the queen she realized she hadn't put her make-up on to hide the bruises. ~Oh well I'll just put it on before I go see the queen~ she thought as she kept her head down, as she passed the newly widowed Queen of Venus.

" Hey Amara! Amara? Amara?"

" Huh?"

" You scared me for a minute I thought you were sleep walking! Especially when you didn't answer. Hey why won't you look at me?"  
" Nothing Mina." Amara said lightly. As she walked by, Mina saw a faint bruise on Amara's face. As she was about to walk off as well she noticed Amara's limp. ~She only gets that when Galen rapes her!~ she thought very pissed off. As she walked to her room she thought about all that had happened to her and sighed. Amara on the other hand was in the bathroom finishing up the make-up when Lita came in. ~Huh I didn't know that Amara wore make-up!~ She just walked by pretending not to notice as Amara walked off.

As Amara turned the corner to the queen's room she began to think. ~What if the queen sees through the make-up? What if she realizes what's going on? Only Mina and Michelle know what Galen does to me.~ She sighed as she knocked on the door. She heard the muffled reply and entered only to find Galen and the other "knights" there. ~Oh great. Just what I needed.~

" You wanted to see me your highness?" Amara was surprised at how even her voice was. 

" Yes Amara there's a matter I wanted to speak with you and Galen about." she motioned the others and they left the room leaving only her, Galen, and the queen. " Amara I know that the Uranians know how to use their powers to block pregnancy but if this continues you know the people of Uranus will revolt. Please try to have at least one child for the sake of peace. I believe that whatever problems you and Galen are having can be worked out. So try to work it out." With that she dismissed the two. When they were out of hearing range Galen started yelling at Amara.

" What the fuck! Amara you were stopping yourself from getting pregnant! You worthless bitch. I'll be home in an hour. If lunch is not on the table and you are not there to greet me I'll beet you within an inch of your life!" He roared at her. Leaving her standing there shocked he returned to his job. Unbeknown to the two of them Queen Lita heard the entire thing. ~That sick disgusting bastard!~ She angrily thought as she watched Amara walk off stiffly. Lita on the other hand went to talk to Queen Mina about it.

When Galen got home he noticed that lunch was on the table but Amara was not waiting for him.

" Amara where are you?"

" I'm in the living room. I'm getting your afternoon papers ready Galen." She replied as she stepped out of the living room. He just glared as she motioned to the table. " Why don't we sit down and eat lunch alright. Then we can work on having a nice stable family."

" Bitch I said you were to meet me at the door! You know that I'm not interested in a nice stable family. All I'm interested in is having an heir so I can get rid of your worthless ass." He yelled making her wince. He slapped her so hard that she went crashing into the table behind her. She got up pissed off because she had had enough. 

" Uranus Eternal Power!" she yelled transforming. Galen was appalled that she would even think that she would retaliate on him. She stood glaring at him with all the hate in the world. Galen on the other hand just laughed.

" Did you forget who I am? One of the oldest children of the moon kingdom. Do you think you stand a chance at defeating me? When you could not even lay a hand on Serena herself? Your weak Amara!" He laughed. Amara did the only thing she could think of.

" World Shaking!" she yelled throwing the energy at Galen who just caught it in mid air and through it back at her. Amara easily dodged the attack and decided on another.

" Space Sword Blaster!" She said again only to have it thrown back at her.

" Uranus Meteor strike" she got the same results. ~ This is getting really annoying!~ she thought.

"Uranus Space.." Galen laughed.

" I already caught that one Amara!"

" Turbulence!" She yelled really pissed off. This time it hit right on target. When the smoke cleared though she realized he was still standing. ~Kuso~ As Galen got closer she realized she had nothing left. When he reached her the first thing he did was knock her down. When the transformation ended he ripped her clothes off and raped her so bad that she started to bleed profusely. The next morning when she woke up she realized that she couldn't move at all. This went on for about two weeks at the end of two weeks Amara decided that this had gone on to long. As she stumbled into the palace that morning she realized everyone was acknowledging her presence. As she got closer to Michelle's room she noticed that the hall was spinning. With a groan of pain she slumped to the floor unconscious. Michelle came out of her room and screamed.

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that the ceiling was all white. Then she became aware of the voices around her.

" Amara are you okay?"

" Were you attacked?"

" What happened?"

" Amara you need to relax all this stress is going to hurt you and the baby!" she finally heard from Amy. ~That's nice. I'm pregnant. Wait I'm Pregnant!~ Amara bolted out of bed looking very startled. Not even the restraints could hold Amara down any more. They ripped right out and the I-v came out in one quick fluid motion. She was out of bed and down the hall before the others could stop her. As she ran past the calendar in the hall she realized that she had been unconscious for two whole months! She was so startled that she ran with out thinking. When she finally stopped she realized that she was in front of a protection agency that had just been formed a couple of months before. She stepped in admiring the entire décor. She was just about to leave thinking that she was insane when a voice stopped her.

" Hello can we help you miss?" As she turned around she was met with a pair of aqua eyes that radiated innocence. An innocence that she had only seen in the queen before she lost that to.

" Yes I need a Bodyguard and he has to be a strong one." she replied strongly.

******************************************************

An: Sorry don't own the fic either. I'm co-writing this with SailorChibiSaturn.


	2. Meeting the Bodyguard

Love the Soldier's Way Part Two

Disclaimer: unfortunately I still don't own Gundam wing or Sailormoon.

******************************************************************

" Queen Mina I need to talk with you." Lita said.

" Alright just let me put this away. So lets talk." Mina said." What's been going on? Before Amara was last seen at work Galen told her that she had better have an heir so he could get rid of her "worthless ass"?"

" You might as well know what has been happening. Galen and Kunzite were or still are after the power we posses as the Queen's of the planets. Kunzites gone because he ran off with another girl and his girlfriend pushed him off of a cliff."

" So your saying that the knights might not really love us? Not even Darien?"

" Exactly. Now we have to find Amara before Galen does."

Across town the guards just stared at the vivid young woman asking for a bodyguard.

" Why would you want a bodyguard?" Wufei said from behind.

" Because I need one." Amara shot at him.

" You only need one because you are a weak onna." Amara flew at him and lifted him up by his throat. She then through him across the room.

" I won't hurt you do to the fact that you are Queen Venus' bodyguard. That and the fact that Queen Mercury would really chastise me for fighting in my condition." she said then sat down on the chair. Slowly and unconsciously she put her hand on her stomach and moaned. She felt like she was going to loose everything including the baby in a ten minute morning sickness spout. All of a sudden she felt really dizzy. She placed her hand to her head and tried to stay on her feet. The boys just watched as Heero ran forward and caught her as she fell.

" Wufei, get your ass over here and check her out now. I mean it god damnit." The others were baffled as to why he cared that much. They couldn't even get him to care about a goldfish. Wufei ran over and started to do a cross examine. When he finished he had his mouth wide opened.

" Quatre do you believe that she ran here?" he asked turning around to look at the aqua eyed pilot. 

" Yes why?"

" The damn onna is pregnant, and I believe that she ran here. Which is not healthy." Heero picked her up and asked Wufei to grab his bag.

" Why?"

" She needs a bodyguard I'll give her a bodyguard." He said walking out of the room carrying the Uranian queen. The others were really in shock that Heero would take the case. He always consulted the others on the missions but this time Heero completely ignored them. By the time Heero got back to the castle the scouts were about to form a scouting party to look for her.

" Wufei, what happened?" Mina yelled upon seeing the queen.

" She passed out on Heero who has now taken it upon himself to protect her. By the way if you find a dead body in the morning that was just Heero protecting the onna." Wufei finished before leading Heero to one of the guest rooms. The others just stared at the body guard who had entered their family recently. Now they had another member but they really didn't mind.


	3. Trying to anger the bodyguard

Awakening with men in the room

An: Hey there please review!

******************************************************************

When Amara woke up she saw the crystalline ceiling that meant she was in the palace. That's when all the day's events came back to her. As she attempted to sit up she noticed that there was a boy sitting at the window sill typing on his laptop. In the pale moon light he looked really mysterious almost handsome. Almost. She only thought that because due to her recent encounters with Galen she thought that he had permently turned her off of the male gender. That's when she noticed the color of his eyes. His eyes a vivid Prussian blue were staring right at her. When she looked down she shrieked. She was only in her night clothes. The ones that Galen had bought for her. They were lingerie. The boy turned his head and let out a small chuckle.

" You think that this is funny huh?" Amara shrieked.

"No. What your wearing is not funny, but your reaction was." he replied getting off of the window sill and putting the laptop away. He walked over to her closet and pulled out an outfit she thought that Galen had gotten rid of. A pair of faded blue jeans and a t-shirt were thrown at her by the boy. Then he walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear. At this Amara blushed. No one but Michelle and Galen had seen her underwear. As he threw them at her he turned his back and waited for her to get dressed. Amara just sat there shocked and stared at his back. Heero waited patiently. 'How long does it take for girls to get dressed?' He thought.

" Are you going to sit there and stare at my back all day? Or are you willing to get dressed so you can get something to eat?"

" But I'm not ….." as if on cue her stomach growled in protest. Heero was glad that his back was turned. His frown had somehow gotten upside down and now he couldn't get it to go back the right way. All of a sudden he heard a small grunt of pain and his upside down frown turned to a frown of worry. 

"Are you alright?"

" Yes" ' Why should I care?' Heero thought absent mindedly. All of a sudden he found the queen dressed and heading toward the door. He snapped out of his thoughts and ran after her. Amara smirked she had almost gotten completely out the door when the boy had noticed she was dressed. 'This should be fun. Lets see how long it takes before I can piss him off!' she thought. Just as he got to the open door Amara bolted down the hallway leaving Heero behind. Heero on the other hand just smiled. 'so she's trying to piss me off. That will take a lot of work. The only ones that have been able to do that correctly are Duo and somehow Quatre.' He darted down the opposite way and used a secret passage that he knew the queen did not know about. When Amara got to the kitchen she froze. The boy was sitting at the kitchen table slowly eating an apple. 'But he didn't pass me. He must have teleported.'

" I didn't teleport. I walked down here."

" Stop reading my mind!"

" I'm not." He said as he got up and fixed Amara her salad just the way she liked it.

" Yes you are. Michelle is the only one that knows how I like my salads and she hasn't been here since this morning to tell you."

" Well maybe that's how I like my salads."

" Arrogant asshole."

" Annoying bitch."

" Stupid Fucker"

" Just eat your salad. Cunt liker." ' Duo's lessons are paying off!' Amara was fuming. ' How dare he speak to me like that. I'll punish him when I find out who he is. Dick!'

" Pussy." Amara looked up startled.

" What?"

" You called me a dick. So I called you a pussy."

" I thought that. See you are reading my mind."

" No I'm not."

" Then how do you know what I'm thinking?"

" Duo gave me his copy of the female mind last week and I memorized it." Now Amara was seething. ' When I find this Duo I will kill him!'

" No you won't."

" Shut up!"

" Make me!" Amara picked up her salad and walked back towards her room officially pissed off. In the kitchen Heero smirked. This had gone better than he had thought it would.

******************************************************************

This is it for now. See you soon.


	4. Saving the Queen

Love The Soldiers Way

Disclaimer: I won't say it!

Quatre: She doesn't own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.

Author: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

************************************************************************************************************************************

"He's bossy! Ignorant, pathetic, masochistic, egotistical, sexist, and above all he is the biggest asshole I have ever seen!" Amara ranted at her friends. They rolled their eyes and giggled. Amara spun around and glared.

"What?"

"Well then I could say you are pushy, stupid, bitchy, egotistical, arrogant, sexist, and above all I have never seen a bitch that can talk and gripe as much as you did." Heero ranted back. The girls just sat there listening to the two fight back and forth. Wufei was stunned to know that Heero could say more then just a few words at a time and that he knew so many insults. Watching the two battle verbally soon became quite annoying as the two exchanged so many insults that didn't seem to suit each other. 

"Mother Fucker!" Amara screamed.

"Bossy Bitch. Amara listen you can't control your temper and I understand that but child or not you still have to face the fact that you are indeed a bossy egotistical bitch who loves herself more than she cares about the world." Amara stared at him stupefied. How dare he! 

"Of all the insults you think that I don't care for the planet? Well I will show you mister bossy." Amara said as she flew at him her fist out stretched. Heero just smirked and moved to the side.

"Guess you are just to slow to catch me Amara" Heero taunted. Amara saw red. Pulling her fist up she managed to get one solid punch across his face. Staggering a step back Heero smirked and regained his posture.

"Nice hit. So tell me have you actually hurt anyone with that hit?" Amara kicked him in the balls and walked off. Heero sat there a little confused. Following Amara he asked the question that through everyone off guard.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Amara face faulted and looked at him.

"You can't be human if you didn't feel that! What are you?"

"A warrior created by an insane doctor to kill. Happy?"

"I don't exactly understand. What do you mean by that?"

"I was pulled in by this crazy lunatic. His name was doctor J and had every intention of turning me into the perfect solider. By this I mean no emotions and could get blown up and walk away as if it was nothing. I excelled in all of his tests and became his solider. I have no guilt, emotions and what you just did felt like a pinprick. I have killed in wars and would not hesitate to kill again if the need arises. Now do you understand?"

"Can you actually get blown up?"

"Yes I blow somehow at least twice every day. So that is no problem for me. Now if you will excuse me your highness. I have to go make sure the house won't kill you and that it is safe. Ja." Heero said walking off. Amara just stood there fuming. He was blowing her off. Well that can easily be remedied. Turning around Amara asked Mina if she could help her set up a plan to get on Heero's nerves.

"I wouldn't." Amara turned to look at Wufei. 

"What?"

"I wouldn't try to piss Heero off. He can be dangerous and ever since him and the braided one split up he hasn't exactly been the same."

"Braided one?"

"Duo Maxwell." Wufei said walking off. Mina followed and gave Amara a time to meet her to talk about the plan. 

"Hello Amara." Amara turned around to see Galen smirking at her.

"What do you want Galen?"

"What do I always want?"

"I am carrying your child. Isn't that enough for you?"

"No." Pulling Amara to himself he roughly kissed her on the lips and forced her to the ground. Amara was now wishing that she had accepted Lita's offer to walk her home. As her dress was torn off she opened her mouth to scream. But Galen knowing she had a body guard and a good set of lungs slammed his hand over Amara's mouth. Pulling his pants off he slammed his cock into Amara. Screaming in pain Amara tried to get him off of her. Galen smirked and started to thrust into her. Each thrust was agony and she realized that if she didn't do anything she was going to burst. When Galen released inside her and pulled out to pick her up and carry here home, Amara shot her leg out and caught Galen's penis with it. Dropping Amara Galen dropped to the ground in pain. Amara pulled out her transformation wand and transformed. Running to the house she tried to open the door and realized that it was locked. Pounding loudly on the door she was glad when Heero opened the door looking annoyed. Seeing Amara his annoyance completely faded.

"What's wrong Amara?" Gasping in pain she clutched her stomach and looked up at him.

"Galen is going to kill me!" Heero looked down the street to see what she was talking about. Galen was running down the street yelling about killing her. Pulling her inside he told her to stay where she was. Agreeing she sat down on the couch. Heero walked outside and stood in front of the door.

"Get out of my way!" Galen yelled at him.

"If you want me to move you will have to kill me first."

"Gladly." Pulling his fist back he punched Heero across the face and gaped when his head didn't even budge.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Fucker." he said and then tried to pound Heero's daylights out. To his dismay Heero managed to dodge every last one of his attacks. Then Heero decided that he should deliver some of his own. Knocking him out with three blows he drug Galen to the castle. 

Neo Queen Serenity was startled when Galen's unconscious body was dropped in front of her. Looking up she saw Heero glaring at him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"He just attempted to kill Queen Amara. I stopped him and I am also requesting that he get thrown in the dungeons until Amara has her child, otherwise she won't have a chance to have it." he said walking off. Serena motioned for her guards to take him away and then thought to herself. 'Who is he?'

************************************************************************

An: Again I am sorry for the delay.


	5. Finally relaxing and finding love

Recovering and finding love at last

Dis: what? Who are you? What's a disclaimer? What's going on? Where am I? Huh? I don't own anything! How can that be? Liar! Seriously I don't own it. The idea to have the gundams as bodyguards belongs to SailorChibiSaturn. I am just co-writing this with SailorChibiSaturn and Trista. So leave me alone.

******************************************************************************************************

Amara refused to leave the house after the attack. Serena and the other Sailor Scouts were frustrated at the fact that a Sailor Senshi was hiding in her own house. Just then Heero walked up to the door and looked at Serena.

"Any luck?"

"None."

"Alright. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this but…" he trailed off as he pulled his fist back. 

"Heero just what are you planning to do? The door is made out of crystal."

"I know."

"The crystal is tougher than a diamond."

"I know." he said as he slammed his fist straight into the door. To everyone's surprise the crystal gave way and crumbled. Walking in with a triumphant smirk Heero looked around to see Amara curled up on the couch. She was drinking a cup of water and nervously looking around. Spotting Heero in the doorway she shrieked and flew off the couch. That was when she looked down at Heero's hand. Spotting the blood dripping off of it she carefully walked over and pulled his hand up.

"You hurt your hand. How?"

"Busting through the door to get to you."

"Here let me bandage it."

"There's no need. It will be healed soon. It is already closing up. Listen I took it upon myself to protect you. If you don't let me in the house I can't do that. So for now on you won't be locking me out. Cause if you do then I will just knock the door down again."

"Okay. I was just afraid that Galen would come back."

"He won't." Everyone turned to look at Neo Queen Serenity.

"I had him thrown in the dungeons. If he can get out then I will be very surprised."

"Alright. I'm going to go to bed. Night."

"Good night." everyone responded.

The guards were running everywhere. Galen had escaped and he was nowhere to be found. One of them pulled up a comm link and dialed Serena's number.

" Hello?"

"Your majesty, Galen pulled a Houdini. He's gone."

"Thanks for informing me." she said as she hung up. That's when Galen came walking down the stairs carrying Amara. In one hand he was holding a knife to her throat and in the other he was holding a gun.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily huh?"

"Put her down."

"Now why would I do that? Her bodyguard you say. Wouldn't that mean you have to protect her?"

"Hai."

"Then why is she in my grasps?"

"Watashi Desho Korosu Anata." Heero said slowly. Galen just laughed and pointed his gun right at Heero's head and fired. Everyone shrieked when the bullet went right through his head. Falling to the floor Heero seemed dead. Just as Galen was going to kill Amara though, he heard someone start to laugh.

"Watashi desho korosu anata." Heero said as he stood up. Galen and the others were just as surprised. Wufei on the other hand was smirking.

"If he can get blown up several times what makes you think that he can't stand a simple bullet in his head?" Heero raced forward and knocked the gun and knife out of his grasp and at the same time freeing Amara. He then pulled his fist back and hit him as hard as he could. Flying several feet backwards Galen finally came to rest in the middle of the glass coffee table. Serena called the guards in and had him drug off to the jail again. The scouts left and Heero helped Amara back into bed. Just as he was about to walk off though Amara pulled him in to.

"Stay with me tonight."

"Amara…"

"No don't say anything. I just want to be with you tonight," she purred as she kissed him in the lips. Heero responded slowly and wrapped his arms around her. When they pulled apart, Heero grinned down at her.

"Let's wait."

"How long?"

"Seven months." he muttered as he drifted off to sleep leaving Amara to glare at him.

******************************************************************************************************

I'm going to leave Love the Soldier's Way right here. So just hold on, because I am going to write a story for Rei and Lita to. Then look for SailorChibiSaturn's Pure Ice, Death in love with destruction, and Love Chinese Style. Look for Trista's Sad Life of a Queen, the Princess' True love, and A Timeless Love. This is the entire series. Also SailorChibiSaturn is holding a vote for the tie in chapter for all nine stories. Please give her your feedback and title ideas. Ja ne!


	6. The finale and happy endings

The Happy Conclusion  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Heero was sitting at his desk in the house he and Amara were now sharing. Smiling to himself he thought back to their wedding night.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
Heero was standing at the alter waiting for Amara to come through the doors. Amara was on the other side waiting for her cue. She was nervous. This was her first wedding to some one she really liked. Heero was everything that she wanted in a person. He was charming in his own way, and very protective. He even made her breakfast in bed and refused to let her quit anything for him. With Heero she was the world and that her career was his career. This made her feel special and she didn't want the feeling to stop. Then when he had asked her to marry him right after she gave birth, she was ecstatic. Heero was her life and now they were going to be together forever. When the wedding march began she had her head up in the air and smiled as brightly as she could. With her head held high she walked down the aisle. When Heero turned to look at the doors as the march began he was not ready for what walked through the door. She was radiant. The dress was the purest of white with gold trimmings and she had in her hands a bouquet of gorgeous flowers. They had decided on a mixed bouquet because there were to many choices. By the time she reached the alter Heero realized that he had been holding his breath. Releasing it he looked up at his soon to be bride and could only smile. Taking her hands in his they looked towards the preacher and smiled.   
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. If there is any one who has a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace. Heero Yuy do you take Queen Amara Tenouh as your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and through health? For better or for worse? Through richer and poorer? Till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And Queen Amara Tenouh do you take this man, Heero Yuy, as your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and through health? Through better or for worse? Through richer or poorer? Till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you have the rings?" Just then little Rini came out holding the wedding rings and smiling. Heero took the ring and placed it on Amara's finger.  
  
"With this ring I thee wed." Amara did the same with Heero's ring.  
  
"With this ring I thee wed." The reception had been wonderful. They had some how managed to have little Rini there and she caught the flowers. That was something that no one had expected. Helios on the other hand had caught the stocking and was blushing. Everyone knew that they were going to marry anyway so that wasn't a surprise but still a two year old had managed to catch the flowers. Then they had left on their honeymoon.   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Heero was brought out of his daydream by his daughter tugging on his leg. Picking her up he marveled at how much she had grown up. She was barely two and already had a dictionary of words to use.   
  
"Mommy wants to see you daddy!" She smiled up at her father and beamed. She was such a good girl. When she was born she never once cried or gave a sniffle. She just looked up at us and smiled then she gave the doctor one of my glares. Standing up Heero carried his daughter up the stairs and into hr mother's room. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he smiled slightly.  
  
"What's wrong honey?"  
  
"That was the doctor on the phone. He said that I am 2 months pregnant. He also said that there should be no complications and that my child should be born by or on Christmas!" She said proudly. Heero smiled and then picked his wife up.   
  
"That's the best news I have heard all day. We must go and tell the other Sailor Scouts." Setting her down they hurried about getting ready for the four day trip to the Earth to tell their friends. After Neo Queen Serenity had gotten engaged they had all split up to live in different areas. The other scouts had decided that it would be better if they lived on the Earth, but Amara and Heero had decided to move to Uranus. That way they could raise their daughter on her planet and get her associated with her subjects. She was very happy with the planet and they had even promised to take her to Earth some day well now they would have a chance.  
  
4 days later….  
  
Neo Queen Serenity and the other scouts looked up in the middle of their meeting to see a messenger come in. He seemed to be in a hurry.  
  
"Your majesty, Queen Uranus, her husband, and their daughter are here to see you."  
  
"Let them in!" Serena almost yelled. It had been a little over a year since they had last seen Amara, Heero, or their wonderful daughter. They all looked up as the doors flew open and in ran the cutest little girl. She ran right in front of Serena and curtsied.  
  
"Your majesty!"  
  
"Ariel you don't have to do that she is a friend not some distant queen from another dimension that you have to pay immediate respect." As the voice drifted into the room everyone recognized it. They all jumped up and ran to the figure before it could get in the doorway.  
  
"Amara! Long time no see!" They all yelled. Smiling Amara hugged them back and sat down in her chair.  
  
"I have some good news to tell you. Four days ago my Uranian doctor called and told me that I was 2 months pregnant and that the child would come out before or on Christmas day. Also I have decided to move back to Earth permanently."  
  
"Yeah that's great!" They all yelled.  
  
Later that day….  
  
Everyone lined up in front of the castle and smiled. As a flash of light went off a new legacy and era had been born. The era of the Goddess.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hi there! I finally finished the story. Or at least my one part of the story line. I will finish all the rest. I hope that you like it. The tie in chapter for all the stories in this series will be out soon. Ja ne! 


End file.
